


Prompt #002 Family

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things 'run in the family'. Ichigo wishes this wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #002 Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #002 Семейный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865714) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> This one didn't come out quite as I had intended it to, however, but I'm tired so I guess it'll do for a prompt :)

**Treading Carefully.**

The first time Toshiro became aware of Ichigo's... 'problem'... they had been in the tenth division office. Nothing particularly unusual was happening that day, like most days since the end of the Winter War, so Ichigo had been glad to find time to spend with his boyfriend - even if that time was in said boyfriend's office. Being a taicho himself, however, meant that Ichigo had his own duties, and as he couldn't exactly escape his paperwork (no matter how much he wanted to) _his fukutaicho had advised him to take it with him to the tenth division and do it there_.

Wondering why he hadn't thought of this himself, Ichigo had collected the pile, an ink-pot and a couple of brushes, and carefully made his way across Seireitei. There had been no doubt that Toshiro knew he was coming, so he hadn't been surprised to find a cup of tea ready for him and a blanket pulled from one of the cupboards in case he got cold.

After two hours of chatting, working, and generally enjoying each other's company, came the time that Toshiro discovered something about his boyfriend that he hadn't known before. It was nothing spectacular, or dark and in need of a small closet to be locked in; in fact, the head of the intelligence division wasn't _quite sure_ what to make of it at first, adding to the other taicho's embarrassment.

"Damn it," grumbled Ichigo from across the room, and his painful tone was enough to make Toshiro pause in his (Matsumoto's) work and look up to see what the problem was.

Finding Ichigo half bent-down, gripping the sofa arm and looking absolutely miserable with himself wasn't what he was expecting to see, but his concern only grew when Ichigo didn't move from his awkward position in the middle of the office. The man still had one of his brushes clasped tightly in his hand, and his eyebrows were dipped in irritated, his teeth clenched.

"Ichigo?" he asked softly, rising from his desk. "Are you in pain?"

The ginger huffed as his partner walked over and placed a cool hand on his shoulder, managing a smile. "Yeah I'm fine," he said, though still hunched over he wasn't looking very convincing. "Pins and needles."

With those words Toshiro's hand was withdrawn, and it joined it's other as the taicho crossed his arms over his chest, all traces of worry gone. "Walk them off for crying out loud," he snapped, rolling his eyes.

"I can't," Ichigo stressed, his expression almost fooling Toshiro for a moment. But no, it didn't work, and the white haired taicho grabbed one of Ichigo's arms and pulled him forwards, demanding that he walk and 'stop being ridiculous', only to have his lover stumble spectacularly, hiss a cry through his teeth, and crash to his knees with a groan.

"I told you!" barked the man on the floor with no real anger behind his words, the other occupant of the room suddenly very still in shock. "I _can't_. They're not just pins and needles - ergh - "

He winced, his whole body tensing. Toshiro was on the floor beside him in seconds, one of his hands back on Ichigo's shoulders and the other reaching up to cup his partner's face. "Ichigo...?" he asked uncertainly. There was something he was missing, he was sure; pins and needles _are_ annoying, but they don't usually cause people _pain_ -

"They'll pass in a minute," Ichigo assured, trying another smile. "Just give me a minute would ya?"

Frowning, Toshiro replied quietly, as if not wanting to admit it, "I don't understand."

Ichigo was still for a few moments more, gripping the floor and the brush with equal intensity, but then relief flooded onto his face, slowly, like a painkiller taking effect, and eventually he rolled into a more comfortable position. Suddenly looking right as rain, Ichigo slumped against the sofa and let out a heavy sigh.

"Runs in the family," he began to explain, Toshiro shuffling along the floor to sit opposite him. "Dunno why it happens, but sometimes I get pins and needles that are really bad - like, even trying to move my legs feels horrible. There's nothing I can do but wait for them to pass unfortunately, walking doesn't actually help most of the time."

Surprise was not an emotion that passed over Toshiro's face often, but there it was, and Ichigo grinned when he noticed. "My knees collapsed once," he went on, thinking back to all the times this 'problem' had occurred. "I just - went over. Luckily my bed was behind me, or I would have hit my head against my desk or something."

He laughed, not at all looking as unhappy and pained as he had but a few minutes ago.

"Can't you go to a doctor?" Toshiro asked, his voice full of concern. He had never imagined that the numb feeling he occasionally got from sleeping on his arm could be so much worse, and he couldn't understand how Ichigo wasn't fazed by the abnormality of it all.

"Dad's a doctor, remember? But they're not really a life-changing problem or anything, so I've never really thought much of it. Yeah, I hate it when I get them, but they pass in a couple of minutes. Usually. No harm done."

Toshiro didn't look very convinced, but he let the matter drop. Ichigo did look perfectly fine now, as if he hadn't just been stuck in the tenth division office and then pulled over by his boyfriend - this thought made Toshiro blush in shame, and he reached out to intertwine his fingers with Ichigo's nearest hand.

"I apologise," he mumbled, missing the expression of confusion he got in reply. "I shouldn't have forced you when you clearly couldn't move."

He heard a sigh, heard Ichigo lean closer, and then felt a pair of lips brushing against his forehead.

"Eh, I don't mind. Most people just tease me about it - I don't think they understand really."

"Neither do I," admitted Toshiro, frowning, but decided it was just going to have to be one of those things he got used to. "Just as long as it doesn't hinder you from doing things - "

"What?" Ichigo interrupted with a grin. "Like pinning you to the bed and snogging you senseless? Cause, you know, I can do that even _with_ pins and needles - though you might be stuck under me for a while."

Never before had somebody looked so tempted to hit him. And living in the Kurosaki household, that was saying something really.  


 


End file.
